Boo - You Whore!
by AllDatFur
Summary: Mike, Sully, and Boo enjoy an orgasmic visit together after Boo has came back after growing up and moving on - almost completely - with her life.


"Sully - are you alright?" Mike asked as he and Sully walked out of work late one evening. Sully was awfully quiet that day, and seemed very..._worried._ Mike had his theories why, but didn't say anything until he knew that he could speak to Sully alone about it.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." Sully said with a light sigh. But to be quite honest, he was not fine. And Mike could see straight through Sully's lie.

"You're lying - now tell me." Mike said, crossing his arms, and looking at Sully sternly with his one eye.

Sully frowned and growled a bit. He knew he couldn't resist against Mike's glare - he's tried once, and failed miserably.  
"Boo's coming to visit tonight..." Sully said with a sigh.

"Yeah...and?" Mike asked, sort of confused. "Shouldn't that be something to be excited about? I know _I've_ been happy about seeing her later."

"Well yeah but...Mike, she's all grown up. How does she even remember us?" Sully asked, looking at Mike.

"Didn't you read the book she wrote based off of what she remembered?! From when she knew us and we visited regularly?!" Mike asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Obviously she remembers us!"

"Yeah..." Sully nodded a bit, "Yeah, you're right. Just...she's older now...twenty one. For all we know, she's changed entirely!"

Mike sighed. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But from her letter, she seemed like she had hardly changed." He shrugged.

"Well I just hope when we re-meet her, she won't hate us or think we're weird." Sully frowned.

"Sully, if anything, she would have thought that earlier in life, so shut up and be happy that we're seeing Boo." Mike said, annoyed.

And they continued their way down the road, the thought of seeing Boo again - but different - tugging at Sully's thoughts constantly.

* * *

Sully was rushing around his and Mike's apartment, in a hurry to make sure everything looked neat and nice. He had ordered Sushi (in honor of when they officially really met) that Mike would have to pick up soon. Mike was annoyed that _he_ would have to be the one to go get it, but Sully ignored Mike's constant complaining about it as he finished the last touches. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

"She's early!" Sully said with wide eyes, a bit panicked since the phone call from the Sushi place telling them that their order was ready for pick up hadn't even happened yet.

Sully sighed, straightened up, slicked back some fur on the top of his head, then exhaled slowly before opening the door and smiling. "Hello B-"  
But Sully's welcoming was interrupted by the bulging of his eyes.

Boo was no longer that little girl he and Mike once adored and cherished - she was a woman. A more mature face with beautiful features, pretty black hair which hung down over her shoulders, a pink t-shirt (that reminded Sully much of the first time they met) which complimented her breasts nicely, and a short black skirt which showed her long legs. She was _definitely_ changed.

"Kitty!" Boo exclaimed gleefully with a grin, almost attacking him with her hug. Sully was knocked back a bit and hesitated, before smiling and hugging her close to him warmly.

"How're you lately?" Sully chuckled.

"I'm great! My book just got five awards and is now selling more than the Harry Potter series!" She exclaimed with a light giggle.

"...The what series?" Sully asked, slightly confused.

"Never mind, I'm just happy to see you!" Boo grinned.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too! Wow...you've gotten...bigger..." He said with a smile.

"Now where's Mike Wazowski?" Boo exclaimed with a smile.

And at hearing his name, Mike walked into the room, and his eye bulged much the same way Sully's did. _Wow...she was hot!_

"Hey, kid!" Mike exclaimed with a smile and opened arms.

Boo rushed over and picked Mike up, spinning him around in a hug. He laughed a bit hysterically at that considering that he was just spun around and that it was fun.

"So, how have you guys been?" Boo grinned.

* * *

Soon enough, Mike had to rush out to get the Sushi - much to his anger and jealousy - leaving Sully and Boo alone to talk and socialize. They had always been the closest anyway, so it hardly mattered to them.

Boo was smiling as she was talking about her work as an author, and another story she had recently been working on that wasn't necessarily for kids, but more for older people. She said it was based off some other stories or whatever - 'fanfiction' or something like that.

Sully wasn't paying attention to most of what she was talking about, though, as his eyes kept flickering down to her breasts and her long legs, and sometimes even her lips which were just beautifully shaped - especially when they were used to talk. And since she talked a lot, it worked well. Taking all of this in stirred feelings in Sully that he had never really felt before about someone who was so close and dear to his heart.

"And the-...Kitty, are you even listening to me?" Boo asked with a light sigh and a kind smile.

"Wha-, oh, yeah...yeah, I am..." Sully said as he awkwardly cleared his throat and sat up more. "You were talking about your story...it was uh -...a fanfiction!"

Boo smirked just a bit as she noticed how his eyes kept flickering back to her breasts when he was stuttering. She wasn't disgusted at all by the concept of her dearest old family friend wanting these sorts of things with her - after all, she wrote about such stuff all of the time. And secretly, she was a dirty little slut. No one knew. Well, besides her. She was just as slutty as the characters she wrote in her older, more mature stories.

"Yes, yes I was...do you know what my fanfiction was about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, still smirking.

"Er..." He said awkwardly, trying to think of what it was about. _It was something to do with...adults only...so..._ He sighed after a moment of thought, finally giving up.

Boo laughed a bit at this, then sighed slightly. "Want me to repeat myself?"

Sully hesitated before nodding. "Uh yes, that'd be great."

After his response, Boo smiled as she got up and went over to him, sitting on his lap with one leg on either side, her eyes inches apart from his. "Now listen carefully as I tell you."

He gulped nervously as he looked in her eyes.

"It had to do with nymphomaniacs who make a bet - who ever can fuck the fastest wins. But, of course with it being a fanfiction, it's with characters from this show I like called Supernatural." She smirked, as she played with his big paw. Boo put it on her breast. "You do know what a nymphomaniac is, right?"

Sully gulped again as his paw felt the circumference of Boo's large, perky breast. He could tell that she was not wearing any underclothing now. Had she been planning this?  
He shook his head at her question, as he looked up at her beautiful brown eyes.

Boo grinned at this. "A nymphomaniac is someone who is obsessed with sex." She whispered seductively. "Have you ever had sex, Kitty?"

Sully shook his head innocently, and felt somewhat turned on at this. He had seen porn videos - which he had found in Mike's possession - but never had sex himself. Although he learned how to masturbate - but that was the closest he had ever gotten to a sexual encounter.

She laughed. "I have...many times. Want me to teach you? Maybe give you your first experience ever?" Boo asked with a smirk as she lead his paw to the bottom of her shirt, and then underneath it so he could actually feel her breasts. As he felt her breasts, he felt himself becoming turned on.

"No...you don't have to uh...to show me...I can do it on my own..." Sully said, wanting to sound adult and independent as his other paw rubbed her thigh.

"Oh really? Do it, then." Boo challenged with a smirk.

Sully smirked just a bit at this challenge, and thought back to his porn videos. What was something they did? And then - he got an idea. He picked Boo up and carried her to his room where his large bed was. He opened her legs to find a beautiful, shaved vagina - since she was wearing no underwear.

Boo giggled at this as she opened her legs wide for him. "Go on...do it." She said, bracing herself. But, to her surprise, a penis was not what entered her...but a tongue was. Well...not entirely.

Sully licked the surface, then started going onto the clit - sucking and teasing it roughly. Boo moaned loudly as he stuck one hairy finger into her vagina. He started pumping his finger in and out, licking her clit.

"Oh god...fuck yes..." Boo moaned as he put in another finger, licking the juices that leaked out from her.

Although the claws on him were a little sharp, Boo liked it. Infact - she loved it! She moaned for more and soon was bucking her hips on his fingers.

And that was when Mike walked in. He was in shock. Hell - more than shock - there wasn't a word to describe it! But he didn't want to interrupt this...since they hadn't noticed him yet. Mike quietly trudged over to the closet and hid in it before they noticed him, peering through a little hole in the door. What was he doing? Why wasn't he out there, stopping this? The truth was, he loved watching it. It was better than any porno he happened to own!

Sully pulled out his hard, hairy dick, and positioned himself, taking his time to tease her a bit. Boo moaned and smirked at this display, and thrust herself onto his dick, taking his full furry length in. She moaned and threw her head back with a smile. "Oh fuck Kitty...fuck me hard..." She moaned.

Sully then slowly went into her, taking his time, wanting to make Boo beg for more of him. Wanting to have her act as slutty as those girls in the porn videos he had watched.

Boo started trying to thrust herself onto his dick - but he wouldn't let her.

"Beg..." Sully finally commanded with a light groan to his voice.

"K-kitty...fuck me hard...please...oh god please..." She moaned.

Sully smirked, and then started pounding into her roughly, grabbing her hair as he did. Boo gasped and moaned deeply with pleasure.

During this, Mike had taken out his own dick, and was jerking off as he watched through the tiny hole.

Soon enough, all three were sent into the lovely orgasmic power known as sex, and were moaning together in unison, wanting nothing more but to orgasm as many times as they possibly could.

Boo, during this, was sent into multiple orgasms, and was trying to get Sully to cum.

"Here, cum on my face." She commanded, pulling away after one of her orgasms, and pulling his dick to her mouth, starting to suck him off.

"Oh...Boo..." He moaned in pleasure. "Make me cum..."

She started teasing his head, then let him fuck her mouth. He pulled out his dick soon and came all over her face. She grinned as the sticky white liquid went into her mouth and on her teeth. She licked it off of her teeth and swallowed it.

Mike had also came during this, and waited for them to finish getting dressed and such and leave the room. Mike neglected the sushi in the closet and soon slipped into the living room and leaned against the wall like he had been there the whole time.

Sully and Boo at the moment were drinking water, trying to seem casual, although there was a flirty aroma surrounding them.

Mike cleared his throat and Sully looked over to see him. "Oh...hello Mike...how long have you...?"

"A few minutes..." Mike shrugged casually. "The sushi was accidentally burnt, so we might want to get pizza instead."


End file.
